


Guide To Love

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles scratched at the back of his head laughing nervously "Look answer me this okay. I really need to know something""What?""How do you know if someone likes you?"Scott scrunched his face "What kind of question is that?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	Guide To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with Sterek. Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles took a deep breath and got out of his jeep. He tripped on the small front porch cursing on the way until he knocked on the door "Hey Scott! You there?"

Few seconds later the door opened revealing a sleepy Scott on the doorstep "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

"Do you even know what time it is?"

Stiles looked around and shrugged "Sometime around ten?"

"It's past twelve. What do you wan... wait a minute... what did you do?" Scott asked eyeing his best friend suspiciously

"Nothing!"

"Then what are you doing here?" 

Stiles scratched at the back of his head laughing nervously "Look answer me this okay. I really need to know something"

"What?"

"How do you know if someone likes you?"

Scott scrunched his face "What kind of question is that?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Just answer me Scott. I'll tell you the details later. How do you know if someone likes you.. like... umm.. like..."

Scott raised his eyebrow as Stiles scrambled to find the right word "..like romantically?"

"Yes! That's it. Phew! You're the best"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you have tons of experience since you're dating Allison"

"I get that but why are 'you' asking?"

"Okay bye" Stiles turned to leave but Scott grabbed his arm "Wait! Fine ...Okay so.. if someone likes you.. she will..."

"He" corrected Stiles

Scott grinned "For starters he'll probably know you pretty well"

Stiles thought about it...

FEW DAYS BACK

_"Stiles what will you have? I'm going to get something to eat" asked Lydia_

_A deep voice replied before Stiles could "One cheeseburger, two french fries and a coke"_

_Stiles stared at him. How did he know about my favorite food?_

_NEXT TIME_

_Scott held the Tshirt and showed it to Stiles "This will look good on you Stiles. It matches your skin color"_

_"Actually Scott.." started Stiles but the Tshirt was ripped from Scott's hand "He favorite color is blue"_

_Stiles blinked in disbelief_

PRESENT

"Anything else?" Stiles prompted in eager voice

"Umm..they would look for opportunities to talk to you"

FEW DAYS BACK

_"We need to think another way to catch this guy" Jackson leaned back in his chair "He's seems too smart"_

_Silence_

_"What do you think Stiles?" asked the voice_

_"Huh?"_

_"C'mon give us some of your unique ideas"_

_Stiles tried hard not to blush under the man's warm eyes_

NEXT TIME 

" _My jeep is not working. I won't be able to come" Stiles sulked making a long face "You guys go ahead without me"_

_Before anybody could speak a voice cut them off "I'll come pick you"_

_Everyone stared at the voice who shrugged "I need to talk to him on that pending hunter case"_

_Stiles could only nod_

PRESENT

"There's one more thing that tells you he's into you" Scott pointed out

"What is that?"

"The best one actually. If the person likes you, he'll definitely get jealous of people around you"

FEW DAYS BACK

_"Aww..aww...aww...my eyes!" Stiles bounced on his feet, rubbing his eyes furiously "I think there's something in my eyes"_

_Lydia caught Stiles's hands "Wait let me see" she peeled his eyes open and blew few puffs of air. Stiles relaxed after few seconds "Thanks Lyd.."_

_A loud crunch_

_Stiles gaped at the man who was now holding a crushed can of Pepsi, glaring ferociously at Lydia_

_NEXT TIME_

_Stiles rubbed his palms, shivering when a cold wind blew at him "It's really cold guys. How long do we have to stay here"_

" _Ssshh...keep quiet!" Jackson hushed him_

_"But it's... fr..freezing" Stiles saw the man move towards him but then suddenly Scott came into his view and offered him his jacket "Here take mine. Werewolves don't get cold easily"_

_"Thanks Scott. You're the best"_

_If Stiles heard a growl from the man, he was going to pretend it didn't reach his ears_

PRESENT

"I gotta go" Stiles did an about turn to leave but Scott grabbed his arm "Wait Stiles. You didn't tell me who is this person you are talking about?" 

"I'll tell you as soon as it's confirmed" Stiles hurriedly walked away leaving a confused Scott behind. 

"Open the door Derek!" Stiles pounded on the door "I know it's late but you can't sleep before clearing my confusion. Derek!"

Stiles jumped when the door opened and he took a step back, feeling intimidated by the werewolf "Hi" 

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" 

"It's all your fault!" Stiles shrieked, his voice holding none of his normally endless confidence 

Derek frowned or more like gave a smouldering look "My fault?"

"Oh my God! Why don't you accept it huh?" 

"Accept what?" 

Stiles glared and started rambling "That you like me! That.. that you've been giving me all these signals for last two weeks. I'm not blind okay! I even asked Scott and he confirmed my doubts.. you like me right? Tell me you like me... I mean I can't be wrong about thi.."

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles's waist and slowly pulled him flush to his chest. He could feel the boy's warm and rapid breaths on his cheeks and he grinned "I don't like you Stiles" 

Stiles narrowed his brows 

"I love you" 

Stiles gasped, eyes blinking in very slow motion "You.. what.. me.. you love.. you love me?" 

Derek smiled tipping his head forward "Stop me if I do anything wrong" he waited for few seconds before slowly pressing his lips over Stiles's soft pink ones. The kiss was brief but it was more than enough to melt Stiles's heart. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled back, blushing furiously "You love me" 

"I do" replied Derek without any hesitation "But if you don't feel .." 

"NO!" Stiles felt his heart was going to explode in his chest "I mean .. yeah I.. I lo..I.. want to say.." 

"Yes?"

Stiles licked his dry lips "I.. I really really..." 

"Really really what Stiles?" 

"I really really really...oh my God.. this is so difficult than I thought"

"No problem. I'll wait" 

"Derek I'm going to say it okay" 

"Go ahead"

"I really...from the bottom of my heart.. I .I I..Iike you!" Stiles yelled moving out of Derek's grip and ran away before the man could catch him

"Idiot" Derek smiled and was about to step inside when he heard a loud shout 

"I LOVE YOU TOO DEREK!" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
